


Nos vemos a las 8

by Frantantan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frantantan/pseuds/Frantantan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Stiles que no se esperaba lo que la invitación de Derek significaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nos vemos a las 8

En la cafetería del instituto es el único lugar donde finalmente podemos estar todos reunidos (en excepción de la casa Hale, claro), Scott está muy interesado en la conversación que mantiene Allison con Lydia sobre la nueva película que fue estrenada la semana pasada.  
Isaac quiere saber si vamos a entrenar hoy y Jackson le repite por décima vez que no, la verdad es que hace 4 días no veo a Derek y es raro lo mucho que lo puedo extrañar.  
Malia me toma del brazo para llegar luego a la clase de Biología y así terminar más rápido el proyecto, aunque insisto en que no tiene sentido salir 10 minutos antes del instituto cuando lo único que llegaré a hacer en casa es recostarme.  
Está sonando mi celular en clases y al ver la pantalla veo que es Derek, por un segundo imagino todas las razones de la llamada (está a punto de morir, necesita saber información sobre algún ser paranormal… lo de siempre).  
Pido permiso al profesor para salir a contestar y cuando ya me encuentro en el pasillo escucho al otro lado de la línea: - Stiles, hola.  
Suena calmado y él nunca lo está, así que pregunto si todo está bien sonando lo más desinteresado que me es posible.  
-Sí, todo está bien… me preguntaba si quieres salir esta noche, hay una película nueva en el cine y he querido verla desde hace tiempo.  
Si mal no entiendo, me está pidiendo salir solo conmigo de noche a un lugar donde estará obligado a sentarse junto a mí por al menos 2 horas. Claro que acepto, no importa que sea un elaborado plan macabro para deshacerse de mí.  
\- Bien, paso por ti a las 20:00 hrs, nos vemos.  
Cuando entro al salón, Malia me mira y sonríe socarronamente, olvidaba lo imposible que es mantener conversaciones privadas cuando tus seres más cercanos tienen un súper oído que no se molestan en desconectar.  
\- Entonces, saldrás esta noche.- Lo pregunta como si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que sea más que solo una salida entre amigos (Derek no me considera uno hasta donde yo sé)  
\- Sí, supongo que el sourwolf está verdaderamente interesado en la película- que por cierto ni siquiera sé de qué trata.  
\- Sí, eso debe ser – Pone los ojos en blanco y sigue con el siguiente tubo de ensayo para terminar luego el trabajo.  
Terminamos 30 minutos antes y por esta vez agradezco enormemente la motivación que tiene Malia para salir temprano de clases, son las 17:30 y aún tengo mucho que hacer.  
Al llegar a casa empiezo a cocinar de inmediato para que mi padre no llegué a comer alguna porquería que encuentre en el camino, me decido por una ensalada con pescado (opción sana)  
Termino y me dirijo a mi cuarto para preparar los deberes de mañana, no creo que llegue con ánimos de terminarlos después de la película.  
Dieron las 19:30 en el reloj y decido darme una ducha, cuando termino me pongo una polera negra normal, jeans y un poleron algo delgado pero esta noche parece estar cálida.

Derek aparece en mi ventana a las 20:00 en punto y me saluda normalmente.  
\- Hola Stiles, ya estás listo?- Pregunta mirándome profundamente esperando mi respuesta.  
\- Si, pero antes quiero saber a qué se debe esta invitación, planeas algo? – No era mi intención sonar tan directo pero los nervios no me dejan llevar esta situación mas calmadamente.  
\- No, solo he escuchado muy buenas críticas de esta película y me gusta tu compañía- Me contesta mientras una mueca se asoma por su cara, lo que pareciera ser una sonrisa amable que me deja un tanto sin aire.  
\- Oh, esta bien… gracias, nos vamos?  
\- Vamos.  
Partimos en su camaro y el ambiente es sorprendentemente cómodo, puedo oler su colonia y no puedo evitar seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, Derek me hace sentir muy bien, su sola compañía me hace muy feliz.  
Desde que le conté a lydia mis sentimientos hacia Derek, todo se ha vuelto más real, ella insiste en que debería ser honesto con él y que me sorprendería mucho saber lo bien que saldría todo.  
\- Stiles, estas muy callado y eso no es nada normal en ti, está todo bien?- Me pregunta y me doy cuenta ya estamos cerca del cine.  
\- Todo está bien, sourwolf… de saber que te gustaban tanto mis conversaciones no hubiera cerrado al boca en todo el viaje – digo, aun sabiendo que Derek odia lo parlanchín que soy.  
\- Me hubiera encantado ser testigo de una de tus charlas, Stiles- Me sonríe y no puedo evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa y ninguna palabra puede salir de mi boca.   
Nos estacionamos en el cine y cuando nos acercamos a la fila para comprar las entradas puedo distinguir a toda la manada riendo y conversando en voz alta.  
Scott es el primero en mirarnos y sonríe alzando la mano para que nos acerquemos, miro a Derek y parece estar tan sorprendido como yo por el encuentro inesperado con los demás.  
\- Hey, chicos! Que sorpresa, no sabía que salían esta noche – Nos dice Allison mientras ríe con Lydia de manera cómplice.  
\- Stiles, qué haces con Derek en el cine? Y por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?- Me pregunta Scott cuando él tampoco me ha dicho de sus planes esta noche y que además incluían a todos menos a mí y Derek.  
\- Yo he invitado a Stiles a una cita, que iba muy bien hasta ahora que aparecieron ustedes – Dice Derek y sospecho que por la mirada extraña de las chicas y el calor que siento en mi cara, estoy sonrojado completamente.  
Veo como Isaac sonríe y les dice a los chicos que lo mejor será ir a comer primero y pasar ver la película más tarde, todos asientes y Derek los mira agradecido.  
\- Ya era hora, stilinski – Me dice Jackson mientras pasa por mi lado y me mira amablemente.  
Cuando quedamos solos nuevamente, Derek me sonríe y me incita a seguirlo para comprar las entradas.  
\- Siento si esto fue incómodo, quiero que pases una buena noche – Me dice Derek y siento que todo esto es demasiado.  
\- No fue así, solo no entiendo por qué dijiste que esto era una cita, y por qué de pronto todos me miran como si supieran algo que yo no – Le digo y pongo una cara de confusión.  
\- Stiles, mírame - me pide mientras sostiene mi barbilla – En serio no sabes lo que ocurre?  
\- Noo… a qué te refieres? – Mi voz tiembla producto de mi nerviosismo  
\- Me gustas, no sé cuando comencé a sentir esta necesidad de verte sonreír, de ser yo quien se ocupe de hacerte feliz, me gustas, Stiles. – Dijo mientras movía sus manos y empecé a sentir, primero una de sus manos en mi cuello, la otra en la nuca, pude sentir como emanaba su calor y como me empujaba lentamente a sus labios.  
\- Derek… - Me silenció con sus labios sobre lo míos, demandantes y llenos de cariño. Cuando se alejó mirándome profundamente no pude evitar contestar – Tu también me gustas, Derek.  
\- Bien, ahora que ya resolvimos este asunto, vamos a ver la película- Dijo alejándose de mi  
\- Espera, ¿qué? – nos declaramos y seguimos como si nada?, lo sigo y no decimos nada hasta sentarnos en nuestros asientos.  
\- Escuche que esta es una de las mejores películas de terror de los últimos tiempos, asique si quieres te puedes aferrar a mí y yo te protejo.  
\- ¿Ahora quieres que nos acurruquemos? – Soy un idiota, ni siquiera sé por qué dije eso, claro que quiero aferrarme a él, claro que quiero acercarme lo suficiente hasta fundirme en su aroma.  
\- Me encantaría que te acercaras a mi porque así lo sientes, cuando estoy contigo y te veo mover tus brazos mientras hablas y no te tomas el tiempo de respirar siquiera, no puedo evitar querer abalanzarme a ti y abrazarte – me dice mientras me entrega una mirada que solo demuestra sinceridad – No quiero obligarte a nada, Stiles. Pero quiero que sepas que esto es algo importante para mí, tú lo eres.  
\- Para mí también eres importante, Derek. No tienes idea de cuánto! Pero esto es algo tan inesperado que tengo miedo de arruinarlo – Digo sin pensar, pero es cierto.  
Luego, solo puedo sentir los labios de Derek sobre los míos, es un beso que me hace olvidar todas mis dudas.  
Las luces se apagan y comienzan los tráiler, Derek toma mi mano y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Se siente tan cálido que no quiero separarme jamás de él, quiero guardar este momento para siempre.  
La película termina y deja como resultado 10 saltos con gritos muy agudos incluidos y risas de Derek afirmando que le hace gracia mi espectáculo.  
Cuando salimos del cine, Derek me lleva a casa y le pido que entre conmigo, mi padre tiene turno de noche y no le molestaría tampoco que llevara a alguien a casa.  
\- Quieres un café o algo especial? Puedo prepararte lo que quieras – Digo mientras enciendo las luces hasta llegar a la cocina, Derek me sigue de cerca y me estremezco cuando escucho su respuesta muy cerca de mi oído.  
\- Podría comerte a ti – Me paro en seco porque esa frase puede contener un segundo sentido muy evidente que no esperaba para esta noche – Tranquilo pequeño, un café estará bien…  
\- Ok, puedes ir a sentarte mientras los preparo – Digo mientras señalo el sofá.  
\- Prefiero quedarme a tu lado, si no te molesta. Creo que aún hay temas que tenemos que resolver – La verdad no sé a qué se refiere, no es como si esperara que me pida ser su novio o algo así, digo, no conozco las etapas.  
\- ¿Qué temas? – Le pregunto mientras le sonrío inocentemente.  
\- ¡Stiles! Estoy hablando enserio, llevo meses esperando por este momento y tú te lo tomas así – Me dice más serio de lo normal (Y estoy hablando del Sr. Derek Seriedad Hale)  
No sé cómo debo responder a esto, claro que es importante para mí también, pero esto es completamente nuevo para mí, asique solo hago lo mejor que sé hacer, seguir mis instintos.  
Derek Hale – Lo llamo y me acerco poniendo mis manos en cada extremo de su cara – No tienes idea de lo loco que estoy por ti, de lo mucho que agradezco cada minuto a tu lado y del miedo que siento cuando no estás, no pienses ni por un segundo que este momento no es uno de lo mejores que he tenido en mi vida porque lo es, y espero que los que vengas sean a tu lado y… - No pude seguir hablando porque nos fundimos en un beso que demostró nuestra espera tan larga.

Stiles, dime por favor que puedo hablar de ti como mi novio – Me dice y sonrío al pensar que Derek nunca dejará de ser Derek, el que se anda sin rodeos y rompe con clichés por eso.  
\- Puedes, Derek. – En este momento, siento como me embriaga una sensación de felicidad que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, este año sobre todo me he sentido más lejano a mis amigos que nunca, pese a que están siempre a mi lado, ellos estaban creando lazos con otras personas que yo pensé jamás iba a hacer. – Nos llevamos el café a mi habitación y nos acurrucamos en mi cama?  
\- Nada me gustaría más en estos momentos – y yo que pensaba que Derek no podía sorprenderme más, me mira de esa forma llena de cariño que hace que me sonroje nuevamente.  
Derek toma los dos tazones y sube mientras yo le sigo con la mirada.  
\- Pero qué cuerpo que se gasta, Sr. Derek de Stilinski – Digo mientras río le sigo trotando  
\- Desde ahora está a su entera disposición, Sr. Stiles de Hale – No puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que me agrado escuchar eso y mi cuerpo empieza a demostrarlo por sí mismo.  
Derek me levanta una ceja y sonríe cómplice mientras deja el café en mi escritorio.

FIN.


End file.
